Love and Hate - DISCONTINUED
by life-isverystrange
Summary: Nathan and Warren found absolutely no interest in each other since they both joined the school. The king of the school, leader of the Vortex Club. And the nerd of the school? No way. But when Warren finds Nathan outside Blackwell Academy, could that all change? Could that bring them closer together? Becoming friends, or maybe even more? Life is Strange Grahamscott AU - DISCONTINUED
1. Beaten and Bloody

Love and Hate

**Nathan's POV**

Nathan wasn't sure what he had done wrong. He was talking with his father about when he was going to take over the family business. Then all went bad when his mother quickly excused herself from the table. The next thing he felt was the connection between his father's fist and his face. It was absolutely unbearable. Sean Prescott continued to shout insults at his son as he beat him. Punch after punch. Over and over again. It hurt. There was no way Nathan was going to be able to leave the Prescott Estate without multiple bruises being spread across his face. But one thing that hurt him the most was the fact that his father would never love him. Even when the beatings had started, there was nothing else Nathan wanted the most from his father. Just his love and affection. That was it. He wanted the chance to be an actual, _normal _person. For his whole life, that was all he wanted. But that was obviously not going to happen any time soon.

_time skip_

"Fuck."

It was about 2am and Nathan had somehow found his way back to Blackwell Academy, despite all the pain. He stumbled out of his car and as soon as he left the slight comfort of the driver's seat, he crashed onto the ground, legs giving way.

"I always fuck it up," he muttered to himself.

"I always fucking FUCK IT UP!"

**Warren's POV**

It was already pretty late but Warren smelt like shit. Yeah, Max was continuously friendzoning him but he had no excuse. He just _had _to take a shower. He pushed himself out of his bed, walked to the other side of the room and opened his dorm door. He was about to enter the bathroom when he heard a shout.

"_What the fuck was that?" _he thought to himself. Warren, being the nosy boy he was, decided to check it out. He then heard screaming and some other sound that sounded like someone was punching something. He assumed it was coming from outside. Trying to be as quiet as possible, he exited the boy's dormitories. Then he saw something. _Someone. _Someone who was repeatedly punching a tree, their blood smearing across the bark. Someone who was screaming and shouting words that Warren couldn't make out. Someone who was sobbing uncontrollably, tears streaming down their face. Someone named….. _Nathan Prescott._

It was Nathan fucking Prescott. Warren was surprised to see him out her at this time. Didn't he have a Vortex Club party to sort out? Warren pushed these thoughts away from his mind as he slowly approached the troubled boy. He wasn't really sure _how _to approach him though. If it was any other person, yeah, he could have easily just gone there and helped the person. But with Nathan, it wasn't going to be that simple.

"What the fuckdo you want?"

Warren had tried to stay in the shadows for Nathan not to see him, but of course that hadn't worked. Nathan's voice was coarse and he could barely here it.

"I said, what the _fuck _do you want?"

He had been noticeably staring at Nathan for a while now, so he had barely even heard Nathan the first time. Trying not to anger him more, he replied with a stutter,

"A-are you okay?"

Nathan scoffed and let out a little laugh.

"Does it look like I'm fucking okay?"

Warren slowly shaked his head.

"Then there you go, there's your answer."

Warren wasn't really sure what he was going to do at this point. Any false move could potentially kill him. But he really wanted to help the poor guy. He _needed _help, and he was going to get some. So Warren just tried to be kind.

"Nathan, let me help you to your dorm," he said, slowly walking towards him.

"You obviously need some help, I can tell."

Nathan suddenly got very angry at this statement and shouted,

"Do _NOT _analyse me! I pay people to do that! Now get the fuck away from me!"

Nathan started to walk off towards the parking lot but Warren knew that was going to be impossible for him: he looked like he had twisted his ankle, maybe broken it, as he staggered, dragging his feet across the floor. It was also very clear that his legs were hurting as he scrunched up his face on each step that he tried to take. Suddenly, Nathan fell down onto the ground, yelping in pain as he hit the floor. Warren quickly rushed over to him and tried to help him up but Nathan wasn't being very helpful.

"Do you not understand English? Get the fuck off me!"

He struggled and struggled but it was no use. Surprisingly, Warren was stronger than Nathan. He usually wasn't but with Nathan in this state, he knew he wouldn't have much power left in him. He put his arm around him and took Nathan's hand and put it around Warren's waist. Just to make sure, Warren softly said,

"Please, let me help you. Just to your dorm. It's the least I can do."

There was a long moment of silence until Nathan let out a heavy sigh and said,

"Fine."

Warren silently praised himself in his mind. He had just gotten the king of Blackwell to listen to the stupid nerd. Now _that _wasn't something you see everyday. Warren walked slowly with Nathan in his arms towards the steps that led to the boy's dormitories. He silently hoped Nathan let him at least sort him out with the first aid kit he (hopefully) had in his room, but if he didn't, it was going to be a _long _night.

It was quite a struggle getting up the stairs to Warren's room. With Nathan clinging onto him, he knew that it would take them a while. So Warren did the thing he was best at. Small talk.

"So um, how was your day?" Warren asked, trying to form a smile on his face.

"The _fuck _did you just say?" Nathan said, stopping to glare at Warren. The fake smile left Warren's face as he said once again, a little quieter this time,

"H-how was your day?" Without an answer, Nathan carried on to walk, but Warren was still frozen and he wasn't going to get anywhere without him. With an annoyed sigh, Nathan stopped and mumbled,

"Whatthefuckever. Now will you get a fucking move on already?!" Warren quietly said,

"Oh um….s-sorry," and continued to walk with Nathan by his side. Warren hadn't got a clue how, but after a while, they were standing outside Warren's door.

"Why the fuck are we here?" Nathan mumbled, annoyed at the fact that they weren't at his own room. Warren let out a breath that he didn't know he was holding and said to him,

"Come on. The least I can do is fix you up. I have a first aid kit somewhere in my room."

Nathan let go of Warren and shouted,

"When the _fuck _did I say we were going to _your _room?!" Warren stared at him with wide eyes and said to him carefully,

"Please Nathan. Your cuts are going to get infected if I don't help and the bruises aren't going to get any better."

He slowly stepped towards him and went to place his hand on his shoulder but Nathan slapped it away.

"Don't fucking touch me!" he screamed and started to walk towards his dorm room,(which wasn't too hard for him since it was right opposite Warren's). wincing at the pain he was feeling. Warren had no idea why Nathan was acting like this but he was going to find out why. He was just about to call Nathan's name once again when he heard light sobbing coming from him. He knew the consequences of comforting him were bad but he really didn't care. He _was _going to help the boy. He rushed over to him and pulled him into a tight hug.

"O-ow."

Warren realised that he was hugging him a bit too tightly and of course it was going to be painful for Nathan due to his injuries. He carefully lessened his grip and whispered,

"Sorry."

Surprisingly, Warren felt Nathan's hands slowly lift up and wrap around his back. Warren held him a little bit tighter, trying his best not to hurt him as Nathan dropped his head down onto his shoulder, making it wet with the tears pouring from his eyes. Warren quietly said, while rubbing Nathan's back,

"Don't worry. It's okay. You're safe."

Warren continued to whisper comforting words to Nathan until his crying slowly subsided. Nathan looked up at him and quietly said with a little sniffle,

"T-thank you."

Warren smiled at him and continued to hug him. Weirdly enough, it was better than any hug he could have gotten from Max. While Nathan rested on Warren's shoulder Warren decided to take this as a chance to look at Nathan. He slowly turned his neck around and looked at the boy in his arms. He had light, brown slicked-back hair that was surprisingly quite neat and bright, blue eyes that glistened in the morning sunlight that shone through the window across the dorms.

"_He's beautiful."_ he thought to himself but quickly shook away the thought. Nathan Prescott? _Beautiful?_ No. That couldn't be right? Could it? Before he had a chance to question his feelings, he felt Nathan's arms slowly removing themselves from his back, pulling away. Warren felt the same coldness that he felt every time Max had rejected him. However, he couldn't let this disrupt his little _moment _with Nathan. He put on a soft smile and said to him,

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

Nathan looked a bit uncomfortable but after a few moments he replied with a silent nod. Warren was thrilled. For once, he was actually _helping _someone and not just annoying them. He put his arms round Nathan's shoulders and Nathan put his arms around Warren's waist. Once they were comfortable enough, they walked back to Warren's door. Warren quickly grabbed his keys out of his front pocket with his free hand, put them through the keyhole and turned the lock. He pushed the door open and helped Nathan inside his room. As soon as they were both inside, Warren closed and locked the door, then set Nathan onto his bed.

"_Now,"_ he thought. "_Time to find the first aid kit."_


	2. Back To The Beginning

**Love and Hate**

**Chapter 2**

**Warren's POV**

As Nathan sat on Warren's messy bed, Warren started the search for the first aid kit.

"_Where the hell is it?" _he thought as he emptied out his closet. Every single piece of clothing that was in there. Out. Warren had never felt as much pressure on him ever before. He felt like it was his job that Nathan was safe since he had brought him to his room in the first place. It just felt like a duty of his. Once his closet was absolutely empty, Warren realised that the first aid kit wasn't there. He let out a groan as he moved on to his drawers that were next to his closet. However, before he could start looking in the new location, he heard Nathan starting to cough. Heavily. So much that water fell from his eyes. He wasn't crying. No, but the cough looked very scary to Warren. So he ran over to Nathan and started gently patting him on the back. Thankfully, the coughing eventually stopped.

"Are you alright?"Warren quickly asked, hoping he wouldn't get the same reaction he got the last time he asked that question. And he didn't.

"Yeah," Nathan replied, putting his head up to look at Warren. "Thanks."

**Nathan's POV**

Nathan had no idea why the boy had suddenly decided to treat him so nicely. He was such a dick to everybody.

_He's just using you. Nobody likes you for who you are._

Oh no. The voices. Nathan knew this was going to happen again. Whenever he started to get nervous or anxious, or maybe when something was just too good to be true, the voices always came.

_Nobody cares about you._

He was trying to prevent himself from screaming out loud for them to stop, and he did, but barely. His eyes were starting to water again. But he didn't take his eyes away from Warren's. He had just really helped him out with the coughing fit he had had and he couldn't do anything else apart from stare at him. His dark, chocolate eyes. His messy, long brown hair. Even the voices stopped as he looked at him. _"He's so cute." _He thought to himself. And just like Warren had done before, he quickly shook away the thought. Warren Graham? _Cute?_ No way.

_You're just a stupid fag that everyone hates._

And then the voices started again. Nathan started to shake, his cheeks going extremely red and eyes watering. He quickly turned his face away from Warren but he had already seen.

"Woah woah woah, Nathan. What's up?" Warren asked, worried.

Nathan sighed and silently started to cry, once again, tears streaming down his face. And for the second time that day, Warren pulled him into a close embrace, rubbing his back, saying those comforting words that Nathan loved.

"_He's so fucking amazing." _Nathan thought. Once the tears had gone, the both pulled away and looked into each other's eyes again. They both couldn't deny the obvious chemistry that they had. For a second, Nathan felt unbeatable. Unstoppable. Un-

"Nathan… Are you ill? Sick? Angry? Please just talk to me."

Those words came crashing down as they brought him back to reality. Yes. _He was._ He was all of those things to be exact. Nathan wanted to scream. He _was _ill. He _was _sick. And yes, he _definitely was _angry. But not at his father. No. He had deserved every single hit. But at Warren. Because he was being so nice to him._ Too fucking nice. _He couldn't help himself anymore. He pushed himself away from Warren and stared it him, again. But this time, it wasn't out of adoration or admiration. _It was out of anger. _

"Get the fuck out of my room."

**Warren's POV**

Warren was taken aback. He didn't realise how fast Nathan's emotions could change like that. His feelings were slightly hurt but he didn't want to say anything that would make the situation worse.

"Have I done anything wrong, Nathan?"

Warren realised that he had said the wrong thing as soon as Nathan's name left his dry mouth. He had asked too many questions that day. _Are you alright, Nathan? Are you okay? How was your day? What's up? Are you ill? Sick? Angry? Have I done anything wrong, Nathan? _He was about to quickly say something that would hopefully help him out (like any thing could help him at this point) but then Nathan leaped up from the bed, walked - very quickly - towards Warren and grabbed his throat. He started to squeeze. _Hard._ Warren was finding it very difficult to breathe. He still tried to form a sentence. _Hopefully it would make him stop _he thought.

"N-n-nathan p-please sto..."

"Don't you _ever _fucking mess with me nerd. The Prescotts _rule _this town. So don't come _here, _to _me, _to _my fucking room, _and pretend that you care. Because you fucking don't. You want something from me. Everyone does. Nobody comes to me for _me. No. _They come to me for the fucking money. They come to me for the drugs. But no, never _me. _So get the _fuck _out of my room and don't _ever _fucking come back!"

_It was hopeless. _Nathan wasn't going to let go any time soon. And Warren had no way to defend himself. He barely knew how to throw a punch. He was just a stupid nerd. _And it was over for him. _All he could do was cry. So he did. Right there, with Nathan choking him. With him running out of air. He burst into tears, the salty water rushing down from his eyes. And that was when Nathan broke. _He _started to cry. He then let go of Warren's throat. Warren coughed and coughed, not liking the lack of oxygen he had gotten. Nathan started to pace around the room, muttering to himself.

"I-I-I'm….so s-s-stupid."

All Warren could do was stare, tears still in his eyes. This lasted for about ten minutes. Nathan _pacing. Shaking. _Warren _staring. Crying. _Nathan had stopped talking. Warren could still feel the pain on his neck. Then they locked eyes. Blue ones looking into brown. Brown ones looking into blue. And then Nathan spoke.

"F-f-fuck. I-I-I'm s-s-sorry."

Warren couldn't even speak. There was nothing to say. It wasn't like he could say, _Oh its fine Nathan, I feel great! _or _It's alright! Come here and give me a hug! _There was absolutely _nothing_ to say. Not a single word. Just silence. The eye contact lasted for about a minute. It was then when Nathan rushed to Warren's door, opened it and ran down the dorms' corridor towards the bathrooms. Then he was nowhere to be seen.


	3. Trying Again

Hey guys! Now, I know, I took forever to write this chapter, but I've been so caught up in school work that I've barely had the time to write. A good thing though, is that apart from writing my chapters in my free time, I also write in class, mostly the boring lessons, usually German or History. So I'm happy that I'm able to get this chapter out. Enjoy!

_For Reva, Joy and Safa_

* * *

**Warren's POV**

Nathan had gone into the boy's bathrooms. And Warren was going to have to follow him. But it was _not _going to be easy. He walked down the corridors, really hoping that he wakes nobody up. Trying not to make a single sound, he approached the dreaded room where Nathan was going to be. He silently prayed that nothing would go wrong, and then pushed open the door. And there he was. Nathan Prescott. It was like seeing him all over again like the beginning of that night. But this time, blood wasn't flowing from his face. No. It was caked in some areas and the bruises had started to turn purple. But what really surprised him was what Nathan was doing. He had a small but sharp knife in his hand. And it was directed towards his wrists. _Nathan was going to cut his wrists. _Before he could do anything, Warren ran over to him and grabbed the knife.

"What the hell are you doing, Nathan?" he shouted, not caring if he woke anyone up. Nathan responded with silence. _Utter silence._ His only reply was the tears that ran down his face. Warren's face softened at the sight and let out a sigh. He threw the knife to the furthest stall away from them and crouched down to Nathan's level as he had curled himself into a ball on the bathroom floor.

"Nathan, sit up please."

Nathan complied and slowly rose himself from the floor, but didn't stand up; he was still crying. Then, for how many times he didn't know, Warren pulled Nathan into a warm hug. He lifted his hands and, once again, rubbed circles onto his back.

"Shhhh…..it's alright. I'm here."

Warren tried not to make the same mistake he made last time and didn't hold Nathan too tightly. However, that wasn't what Nathan wanted: Nathan gripped Warren's shirt extremely hard and pressed his face into his chest. Warren got the message. He tightened his grip on Nathan and continued to whisper words that he hoped would make Nathan feel better. It did. It took him a while, but Nathan eventually stopped his tears. Nathan looked up at Warren and stared into his eyes. Warren looked down and did the same.

"Come on, let's go."

Nathan let out a small whimper as Warren slowly lifted him off of the floor, gripping onto his shirt tightly. They made their way towards the bathroom door but before Warren could even reach out to grab the door handle, the door was flung open. Logan.

"Oh look who it is?" Logan sneered. "Nathan mother-fucking Prescott. And with who? Oh. Just the stupid nerd. What the _fuck _happened to you?"

Nathan quickly attempted to wipe his eyes so that Logan couldn't see that he had cried.

Then, he snarled,

"None of your _fucking _business."

"Oh really? Well what the fuck are you doing with _this _piece of shit? Are you dating him or what, _fag_?"

Nathan started to visibly shake.

"DON'T CALL HIM THAT!" he shouted. Warren didn't know what to say or do. Nathan had just defended him. It made him feel warm in his stomach. _No._ he thought to himself. _It is not the time to be thinking about that right now. _He quickly composed himself and thought about comforting Nathan: Nathan's shaking had started to increase and his grip on Warren's shirt was getting tighter. But it wasn't really that easy. Especially with Logan being here, there was _no _way Nathan was going to stay calm or even get calm at all. Logan laughed, the laugh being full of malice. He started to walk forward to tower over the two boys, who were both slightly shorter than him-and weaker-, which resulted in them talking a couple steps back.

"Or else what?" Logan taunted. "You gonna call your _daddy _so he can come and save you?" Warren knew Logan saying this was _not _going to end well. So he tried to stop any more problems from unfolding.

"Nathan wai-"

But he was too late. Nathan had just punched Logan in the face. But the worse part was that Nathan was still extremely hurt. He was far too weak and to be honest, he had hurt his fist more than his fist had hurt Logan's face. So that punch? _It didn't do shit. _Logan, on the other hand, didn't give two flying _fucks _if the punch had hurt him or not. He was pissed off at the fact that Nathan had even decided to punch him in the first place. And Warren could definitely tell by the expression he had on his face. _Oh fuck. _Logan was pissed. So he gave to Nathan what he had given him. A punch in the face. _But it was much, much worse._

Nathan shouted in pain and fell to the floor as blood oozed from his face.

"What the fuck is your problem, man?!" Warren yelled, kneeling down beside Nathan.

"Dude, are you alright?"

Nathan responded with a whimper. Warren was about to try and help him up when he felt a sharp pain in his side as he was kicked and then soon after, thrown into one of the open stalls. All the air had been knocked out of him so he was too weak to get up fast enough. The next thing he knew, he heard a large item, or person, maybe, being dragged across the floor and put against the door of the stall he was in. With all his strength, he pushed against the door, but it was no use. For the time being, he was stuck in there. He then heard Logan, anger in his voice.

"Now for you, Prescott."

What Warren heard next made him feel sick. It was the sound of Nathan's face colliding with Logan's fist.

"You really thought I wouldn't come back for you, huh?!"

"Feel this, motherfucker!"

Warren scrunched up his face on every punch. It was horrible. He tried to stop him.

"Please Logan, he's already injured enough, stop hurting him!" he begged. He didn't understand what Nathan could have done to deserve this. There was really no point though. Logan wasn't stopping.

"Please, stop!" Nathan pleaded.

"S-sorry."

"P-please s-stop."

_He was crying._

As Warren lay on the dirty surface, he started to see blood trickling out of the gap between the bathroom floor and the door of the stall he was in. "_Nathan… _" he thought. He heard Logan's laugh echo through the room and finally, after what seemed like hours, the punches stopped. Warren didn't know what to think. Yes, he was relieved that Logan had stopped hurting Nathan, but at the same time, what kind of state was Nathan going to be in now? The blood that he was seeing was enough to answer his question.

"My work here is done."

The door slammed shut as Logan exited the bathroom and by this time, Warren had regained all of his strength. He hauled himself up, closed the lid of the toilet next to him, and then stood upon it. And there Nathan was. Curled up on the floor in front of Warren's stall. Blood was everywhere and it was oozing from Nathan's face.

"Oh my god, _Nathan!_"

Hoping he wasn't going to injure himself, Warren climbed to the top of the stall using the handles that were placed on either side of the walls inside, and vaulted himself over the door, landing in front of Nathan. He crouched down next to him and slowly ran his finger across his jaw line, making Nathan wince as Warren's finger had touched one of the places on his face where it had been badly hurt.

"Don't worry, I'm here." Warren whispered.

Nathan suddenly burst into tears and the salty water that escaped from his eyes dripped onto the tip of Warren's finger. Warren brushed away few of the tears that ran down Nathan's face and after a few moments, realised that he needed to bring him to his room before anybody else saw them.

"Nathan."

Nathan slowly rose his face from the cold floor to look at Warren, a sense of pain and despair obvious in his eyes.

"Let's go."

And so they began to leave.

It took them quite a while though, due to Nathan's condition. He tried to lift himself up but Warren knew that it was going to hurt quite a lot. So he attempted to take Nathan's hand but Nathan moved away, creating a gap between the two of them. Warren shot him a look of confusion but Nathan only responded with a slow shake of his head as he rose himself from the floor. _Very slowly. _ Warren's fingers itched to help him up but he knew Nathan would push away his hand. Once Nathan had gotten on his feet with a lot of pain included-Warren could tell by the looks he made on his face- , Warren said,

"Do you wanna wash your face?"

Nathan nodded and walked over to the sinks. He turned on the taps, collected some of the running water in his hands and threw it upon his face. Warren took this as a chance to stare at Nathan while he did this. Nathan's gelled hair got slightly wet and Warren smiled at the fact that the tips of it had started to become long and wavy, a bit like his own. He had quite a nice stature despite him being pretty skinny: he had a bit of back muscle and was slightly shorter than Warren. He could see his baby blue eyes through the bathroom mirror and admired them. _"They're a lot like the ocean.." _he thought to himself. He could imagine the rippling of the waves soaring through the eyes, sea creatures exploring the blue and-

"Dude, stop staring at me. I'm done."

A small tint of pink spread across his cheeks as he realised Nathan had noticed him staring at him. _" I guess he's just nice to look at…" _he thought. He lightly shook the thoughts out of his brain and quickly apologised before Nathan could jump to some kind of conclusion. But he didn't do a very good job of it.

"Oh um s-sorry…..I….uhhhh…ummm….yeah uh…."

"Let's just fucking go."

Nathan's quiet voice echoed through the voluminous space in the room.

Before he could embarrass himself any further, Warren nodded his head with as much certainty as he could show, giving him a light headache in the process.

**Nathan's POV**

Nathan let out a small chuckle as he watched Warren hold his head with his right hand. The sound made Warren look at Nathan dead in the eyes and weirdly, he wasn't looking away. His brown eyes penetrated through his own and the eye contact made him feel extremely uncomfortable, although it _did _feel nice and funny enough, _calming _to look at Warren. _It felt good. _But of course, all good moments have to come to an end. Warren looked away from Nathan and removed himself from where he had been resting his body on one of the bathroom's sinks.

"Uhh…yeah. Let's go."

Warren walked over to him and put an arm around his waist and the other upon his shoulders. The contact gave him a weird feeling in his stomach, but he wasn't sure what it was. However, there was no time to ponder over pointless things. Warren had offered to help him and he, after a bit of struggle, had accepted. He couldn't lose his chance now as there was no way he was going to get it back. Throwing a quick glance at the knife that was now in the corner of the bathroom, he slowly raised his arm and placed it onto Warren's shoulders. And with that, slowly and carefully, they walked a few steps, pushed open the bathroom door, and walked through it.


	4. I'm Here For You

_I know I do quite a lot of writing from Warren's POV (point of view) so I thought I'll start with Nathan's instead. Though I still end up writing loads from Warren's. If you're alright with that, cool! If you're not, sorry. Just tell me via review or PM what you guys want and I'll try and do that for my next chapter._

_Disclaimer: All movies mentioned in this fic are NOT real, they originate from the back of my brain._

_Just a quick warning, this chapter includes quite a lot of dialogue, so, yeah._

_Enjoy!_

_For Pavneet and Joy_

* * *

**Nathan's POV**

After many moments of staggering across the dorms' corridor, the two boys finally reached Warren's room. One part of Nathan was happy at the fact that he was getting help but the other part of him was annoyed that this _nerd _was going to be sorting him out. Warren held the door of his room open for him and helped him inside, onto his bed. Warren closed the door then locked it. Once Nathan was sat upon the comfy mattress, he realised that the first aid kit had been in the corner of the room, next to Warren's bed the whole time.

"Hold on," he heard Warren say. "I just need to find this thing."

He did an awkward chuckle and then turned around to start his search. Nathan decided not to say anything yet, just for the fun of it, and stifled a laugh as he watched Warren frantically look around the room. A few seconds passed, and then he spoke up.

"Warren."

Warren stopped looking and turned around to face him.

"Yeah?

Nathan didn't do anything but point at the floor on the right side of Warren's bed. Warren followed his finger, and Nathan smirked once he saw the look of surprise and annoyance that suddenly appeared on his face.

"Oh _fuck_. How the _hell _did I not see that?!"

Nathan chuckled as Warren walked over to his bed and bent down to pick up the green box where all the supplies were that would supposedly _fix _him. _"Like anything could fucking fix me and my problems." _He thought to himself. He threw his eyes in Warren's direction and saw him standing there with the first aid kit in his hands.

"Ok. Let's do this."

**Warren's POV**

Warren walked over to where Nathan had placed himself on the bed and sat down beside him.

"Do you want any music or anything?"

Nathan gave him a puzzled look.

"Ya know, to keep your mind off things?"

Nathan's face filled with realisation and then nodded his head.

"Nice! What song?"

Strangely, Nathan started to avoid eye contact with him and started to turn red. Warren wasn't really sure why, though. Did he like songs that normally a girl would like? Or was it something else? Still, he gave him time to answer. And eventually, he did.

"Uhhh… this might seem a bit strange but….." He paused.

"Go on." Warren encouraged.

"Can you put on whale song?" Nathan mumbled.

"_What?"_

Nathan's face became red once again and quickly said,

"Just forget it, I know it's really stupid and you probably think I'm fucking weird now and-"

"No, no, no, it's absolutely fine!" Warren cut in. "It just took me by surprise, that's all. That's actually pretty cool!"

"Really?"

"Really."

And once the word left his mouth, Warren got up to the bed, connected his phone to his hi-fi and then quickly went on Youtube. He searched up 'whale song playlist' and went on the first playlist he could find. The sound of whales erupted through the room as Warren walked back towards the bed and sat down beside Nathan (personally, Warren thought the whales sounded kinda weird but of course he wasn't gonna say that, especially if it was something that was going to help Nathan).

He grabbed the first aid kit that lay on his bed and opened it. He analysed all of the contents, them said to Nathan,

"Dr. Graham is in the house!"

He picked up a cotton ball and put a few drops of disinfectant onto it.

"Ok, so this thing should help the cuts but it's gonna sting a little."

Nathan faced him and then Warren slowly spread the cotton ball across his face, trying his best to put as little pressure as he could, making sure it didn't hurt him too much. Nathan slightly winced and kept his eyes looking up at the ceiling as Warren began to wipe his chin. Then his forehead. Then his cheeks. And soon, the disinfectant had been applied all over Nathan's face. Warren gave a smile and then said to him,

"Alright! All done!"

Nathan sighed in relief then began to lift himself from the bed but Warren grabbed his wrist, restricting him from leaving. Nathan glared at Warren and snapped at him.

"Yeah,yeah, you've fucking helped me. Nobody gives a shit. I ain't gonna stay with you forever, am I?"

"_Not even a thank you?"_ Warren thought.

"Yeah, ummm…. I know, but… I'm not fully done."

Nathan pulled his wrist away from Warren's grip and grumbled,

"I don't think I'm going deaf, so I'm pretty sure I heard _you _say, 'all done' just a few seconds ago."

Warren looked at his feet that he started to kick against the bed he was still sat upon.

"I know but…..is there anywhere else that is injured that's ummm..,,"

Warrens face turned the same colour as Nathan's jacket. Nathan rolled his eyes and started to tap his shoes on the floor impatiently.

"That's _not _your face?" he whispered, but it was just loud enough for Nathan to hear.

Nathan frowned.

"Maybe. Maybe not. Even if there is, you're not doing _shit_ to them. I'm not gonna fucking _strip _for you, Graham."

By now, Warren had turned so red you could barely even make out his dark,brown eyes. He walked over to his hi-fi, switched off the whale song and then returned back to his bed.

"Oh umm….okay."

"Can I go now?" Nathan said with a sign of annoyance in his voice, not actually waiting for an answer as he swiftly turned around to leave.

Now, Warren wasn't sure if this was going to be a smart idea or not. He wanted to ask Nathan something that he would probably receive him a punch in the face as his response. _"You only get one shot at everything,right?"_

"Actually, Nathan?"

Nathan had already reached the door and his hand was on the door handle. He turned his face around _ever so slowly _ and threw one of the meanest and scariest glares Warren had _ever _seen. _"Damn."_ he thought to himself. _"If looks could kill." _

"_Holy shit _, what do you want now?"

Warren took a deep breath, tried to think positive thoughts and asked the one question that could either go horribly wrong or wonderfully right.

"_Actually, _do you wanna…uhhh….._stay_?"

"_What?"_

"I don't know, I just thought you might want a little bit of company before you went to bed. We could watch a movie or something. I know you're probably really tired, but you can sleep any time you want."

Warren held his breath and absolutely couldn't _believe it _when the look on Nathan's face looked like it had some genuine interest on the thought. "_Please, please, please?!" _Warren pleaded in his mind. Nathan let go of the door handle and rolled his eyes.

"_Fine." _ he grumbled and started to make his way towards him. "What shit movie are we gonna watch then?"

"You decide."

"Ok…" Nathan said and he walked over to a few of Warren's shelves and started to look for DVDs.

"Oh Nathan? I don't have any DVDs by the way." Warren mentioned.

"So _whateverthefuck_ do you use to watch movies then?"

Warren got up from his bed, where he had been sitting for absolute _ages, _and walked over to his desk. He picked up his green USB that was placed upon it and waved it at Nathan,

"With this baby." he smirked.

Nathan rolled his eyes again, ("_This guy's eyes are going to fall out by tomorrow," _Warren thought to himself) moved away from the shelves and sat back down on Warren's bed, watching him plug in the USB and carry the laptop over. He sat down and placed the laptop on the bed, making sure to also put one of his hard-covered study books underneath it.

"The fuck do you need that for?" Nathan asked.

"Well, overheating can be caused by lack of ventilation under the laptop. It can also, did you know, be caused by accumulation of dust _inside_ the laptop. That is what fans can be used for when they expel-"

"Ok, ok, shut the _fuck _up. I don't want your nerdgasm all over me. _English _please."

Warren sighed and chuckled to himself.

"It stops the laptop from getting too hot."

Nathan smirked and got comfortable on the bed, lying down on his stomach. Warren did the same.

"So why the _fuck _didn't you say that before?"

"Well, the English language consists of-"

"If you finish that sentence, I will rip off your fucking mouth with my bare hands, shred it up like it's fucking _paper,_ and feed it to the fish in the sea."

That got Warren to shut up.

Now it was Nathan's turn to smirk.

"Cat's got your tongue?"

Warren grinned and replied with a shake of his head.

"Now." he said. "What movie do you wanna watch?" and slid the laptop (with the book underneath it) in front of Nathan. Nathan used the mouse pad to look through the collection of movies that he had.

"Damn. The Final Two, Blood and Bones, you've got good taste."

"Why wouldn't I? I am a nerd, after all. And nerds have good taste in everything. Maybe apart from clothes, though."

Nathan smirked. "You can say that again."

"And nerds have good-"

Nathan quickly cut him off. "Not literally, _dumbass."_

Warren laughed and then the room turned to silence as Nathan was browsing through the movies that were available.

"A-ha!"

Warren jumped in shock; the sudden noise from Nathan had surprised him, since they had been silent for so long.

"Spill." he heard Nathan say. Warren gave him a look of utter confusion and wondered what on _Earth _he was talking about.

"Spill what?"

"Spill your fucking brains out of your head."

Warren had never been so perplexed, especially after that Science project he did with the potassium and sodium – which he was yet to complete.

"What?"

Nathan rolled his eyes, _again, _and muttered,

"I don't know how the _fuck _you have your 4.0 GPA.. The fucking movie, you dickhead."

Then suddenly, it all clicked in place.

"Ohhhhhhhhh. Spill! The one about the chickens and how they took over the-"

"Graham, shut the _fuck _up! I haven't watched it yet."

"So_ree."_

Nathan rolled his eyes (how are his eyes not stuck yet?) and clicked on the movie. Warren quickly jumped out of bed, turned off the lights, then returned to his previous position, laying on his stomach, next to Nathan on the bed.

**Nathan's POV**

The movie was just below two hours long, but soon after the first half an hour, Warren had fallen asleep. Nathan thought it was absolutely _adorable _because he was sleeping on his shoulder and snoring like a baby. Nathan never realised how cute Warren looked while he was asleep, and chuckled to himself once he saw Warren's bed hair spread all over his face and his slightly parted lips that he oh so wanted to kiss…..wait what? _Kiss?_ What was he thinking? He didn't want to kiss Warren! He literally just met the guy! Yeah, he saved his life a few times, but it didn't mean he wanted to kiss him. He wasn't even that attractive….ok, Nathan had to admit Warren _was _kinda cute but that was it! Nothing else but…_kinda cute._ He wasn't a fag. He quickly composed himself and paused the movie that had been continuously playing in the background. He let out a deep sigh and looked down to his side to see Warren still peacefully sleeping. He _did _want Warren to have a good sleep and he knew himself, from experience, that sleeping like that with his neck in that position was really going to hurt once he woke up; however, he thought it was so sweet the way Warren's head was leaning on his shoulder. He didn't want to give him pain once he awoke, but at the same time, he wanted to stay in the moment for a little while. So he spent the next few minutes laying on the bed, Warren by his side, still leaning on him, asleep, and with closed eyes. But he knew he couldn't stay like that forever or else it would be considered just creepy. Before Warren could wake up and get freaked out, he lightly shook his arm, attempting to arise him from his slumber. And he was successful. Warren made a noise which Nathan assumed was of annoyance, and slowly opened his eyes, yawning and lifting his head off of Nathan.

"Wha…when did I fall asleep?" he mumbled, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand.

"You ended up sleeping not even halfway through the movie, dimwit."

**Warren's POV**

Warren had no idea when and how he had fallen asleep. He wasn't even tired! Well, he was now. And you can never watch a movie while being tired, or else you'll just fall asleep without even knowing it. And in his case, you'll fall asleep _twice_( or maybe even three times if you want to be risky). So unfortunately, it was bed-time for him.

"Ughh….. I think I'm gonna crash."

Nathan rolled his eyes(ok this was getting too much, he could already imagine Nathan's eyes falling out of their sockets) and muttered,

" I thought you nerds never got fucking tired 'cause of the never-ending studying that you shitheads do."

" I don't think that's how it works Nathan, prior studies pointed towards adenosine as a trigger for sleep pressure-"

"Oh my fucking _god,_Graham!"

"Ok, ok, I'll shut up! Anyway, do you wanna sleep here? For company, right? No homo by the way."

Then for some reason, Nathan burst into laughter, but in the coolest way he had ever seen. His hands in his varsity's pockets, letting out a laugh that showed off his pearly white teeth. _It turned him on.' Stupid teenage hormones_.' he thought to himself. However, Nathan's voice pulled him out of his thoughts.

"_No homo? _Ha! What are you, eight?"

"What's wrong with saying that? I just wanted to let you know that I'm not gonna try anything, ya know?"

'_Or are you…?' _said that one voice in the back of his head.

"Graham, of course you're not gonna fucking do that. If you did, I've rip your fucking head off."

"Yeah ,yeah. So umm….do you?"

"Do I what?"

"Wanna sleep here?"

He held his breath. He didn't want to be giving out the wrong message.

"Why the fuck not."

He let out an over dramatic gasp.

"_Really?"_

"Don't overdo it or else I'll be fucking out of here before you could say 'science'."

And with that, he walked over to the door and pulled it open. _Wait what? _Didn't he just say he was going to stay? He quickly shouted,

"Nathan! Where are you going?"

"What you think I'm going to sleep in this?"

Oh yeah, that made sense.

"Ohhhh, you're going to change."

"No shit."

"Just take some of my clothes, you can change in here."

Nathan chuckled. "_No homo remember?_" he mocked, and walked out of his room, strolling down the corridors like he owned the place. Well, technically he did since the Prescotts owned their dorms. Warren decided he would use this time to change himself. He took off his shirt and jeans and walked over to his cupboard to find some old pjs. He got out a matching t-shirt and shorts that had scientific equations all over them. He was just about to put them on when the door flung open and Nathan walked in, wearing a black t-shirt and black jogging bottoms. Immediately, Warren's face turned 50 shades of red.

"Oh, umm…I didn't know you were gonna come back so quickly."

Nathan's face was equally as red as Warren's.

"Yeah uhh….I guess I'm pretty quick….ummm…I'll go."

Although Warren was pretty much naked, he wasn't going to give up on Nathan that easily.

"No, no it's fine."

He put on the t-shirt and then continued.

"I'll be done in a sec. You can take my bed if you want. I can sleep on the couch."

He pulled on his shorts and grabbed one of the many pillows on his bed and threw it onto the couch.

"Are you sure, because that couch doesn't look that fuckin' comfy." he heard Nathan say, glancing at the quite small object.

"Yeah it's alright. It's quite hot anyway. It'll save me the struggle of tryna pull the covers off of myself without being too cold." He then let out a nervous chuckle and rubbed the back of his neck with his hand.

"Ok then, your loss."

He watched Nathan climb onto the bed and threw the duvet over himself. He then heard him say said seconds after,

"And I don't know what the fuck you're talking about, 'cause it's fucking cold."

Warren chuckled and made his way towards the couch. He lay upon it and closed his eyes.

"Good Night, Nathan."

"Fuck off."

Warren smiled to himself and soon…..he was fast asleep.

But not for long.

He could hear Crying. Sobbing. He couldn't tell if he was dreaming or not. He shot open his eyes to take a quick glance at his bed too see if Nathan was alright. And then he saw him. Nathan. Sobbing. _Crying. _And it was loud_._ So loud you would think that somebody had died. He was still quite tired but Nathan was more important than his own well being. He had made that decision a few hours ago. He leaped out of the couch and ran over to his bed.

"Nathan!"

He saw Nathan slowly lift his head, his tear-stained face pained.

"What's wrong?"

Nathan didn't respond. Warren wasn't sure what to do. He had never helped somebody like this who was _older _than him before. Calm and comforting words wouldn't help. _Or would they? _He remembered the countless times that day when he was helping Nathan feel better. What was he thinking? Of _course _he had done this before. _With Nathan._ That was _exactly_ what he had done. Use _calm _and _comforting _words. _'So maybe it could work now.' _He thought to himself. So that was what he was going to do.

"Hey Nathan, look at me."

When Nathan didn't do anything, he gently took his chin and raised it so the two of them were making eye contact, and then wiped a tear off of his face, _just _like he had done in the bathroom.

"I don't know what's wrong but you have to listen. Whatever it is, it's not worth crying for. You're _Nathan freaking Prescott. _The Nathan Prescott I know is _strong._ The Nathan Prescott I know is a _leader_. The Nathan Prescott I know isn't afraid of a _damn_ thing. Yes, we all make mistakes and yes, we all have our own problems, but don't let them put you down."

He started to rub Nathan's arm, then wrapped his other arm across his shoulders.

"Nobody's perfect, though it may seem like some people are, but nobody is. Whatever you're upset about, try and forget about it. Try and put it in the very back of your mind where it will never be found again. If you come across it, try and put it back. Don't think about it, Nathan. Stay positive. I have many problems myself but I store them away and try not to think about them ever again. Why do you think I'm always so happy? It's because I throw my problems away where I will hopefully never find them later. There are some problems that need to be fixed and can't be forgotten about, I know. I've had those before. But even if they are important, try not to always have it on your mind. Make time for yourself. Have fun. Fix those problems later, That's what you need to do, Nathan. Whatever's bothering you, _don't think about it. _Because it _will _get better, Nathan. _It will."_

Warren had _never _given anybody that kind of pep talk before. He always saw it in the movies, but thought that if he ever tried himself, he wouldn't know what to say. But now he knew that it comes to you naturally, and is very encouraging for yourself and the person you are saying it to.

Nathan sniffed and wiped the tears off of his face.

"Thank you." He whispered.

It was barely loud enough for Warren to hear, but he heard it. He have Nathan a long hug, hoping to get his message across.

"I'm here for you, Nathan. _You. _Not your money. Not the drugs. _Just you._"

He let go of Nathan and said to him,

"Now get some sleep, alright?"

He was about to go back to the couch when he heard Nathan whisper once again.

"_Warren?"_

He turned around it face Nathan.

"Yeah?"

"Can you stay? Here, on the bed, with me?"

Warren couldn't believe it. Did Nathan trust him now? Or was he just going to be here today and gone the next? Either way, Warren knew what he was going to say.

"Of course."

Nathan got back under the duvet and Warren went under with him, staying quite close but also leaving enough space between them. The faced opposite ways and Warren was just about to drift off to sleep when he heard Nathan's voice.

"Good night, Warren."

"Good night."

And then he was asleep.


	5. A New Motive

_Hey guys! I know, I disappeared for god knows how long, but while I was on my Easter break, I really didn't have time to write since I was going out so much. Yes, I, know, stupid excuse. I was just so busy! Forgive me? No? Well I guess I'll have to give you a VERY long chapter as part of my apology._

_So I don't really know where I'm heading with this story but oh well, it be like that sometimes. _

_there have been so many times where I'm just like "fuck it let's get some instant Grahamscott" but I don't think I gonna give it to ya that easily_

_For Safa and Reva_

* * *

**Nathan's POV**

Nathan couldn't fully remember what happened last night. Memory loss was normal for him, especially when he didn't take his meds. The only thing he could recall in his mind was the face of the school nerd. _Warren Graham. _But why would he be with him? A remnant of the night before was left floating in his mind, and he was about to get out of his bed until he heard a soft sound, sounding a bit like a cat's purr. _"What the fuck…." _he thought. He the duvet that lay on top of his body. _His_ duvet definitely did _not _have science and all that shit sprawled across it. And that sound. It wasn't a cat. It was the sound of somebody's snores. They obviously weren't his so who…..oh. The events of yesterday started to flood back to him. Coming back from the Prescott Estate. Warren finding him. Getting beat up in the bathroom. Warren helping him. G_oing back to Warren's room to watch a movie. Sleeping there. _Of _course _it wasn't his bed. It wasn't his room either. _It was all Warren fucking Graham's. _He turned around in the bed to see said person laying next to him. He couldn't help but smile at the sight of Warren's tousled locks and a face that could represent a five-year-old's.

But there was no time to dawdle. No time to stare. He took a quick glance at the alarm clock that was placed on Warren's bedside table. _**6:**_**30am**. It was _far _too late. _He had to get out. _What would all the students of Blackwell think when they saw _Nathan Prescott _coming out of _Warren Graham's _room? He knew nothing good would coming out of their mouths. Especially the members of the Vortex Club. Apart from maybe Victoria, they would obviously start jumping to conclusions. Trying not to awake the sleeping boy next to him, he slowly lifted up the covers off of his body grabbed his shoes off the floor and slowly opened Warren's bedroom door. Making sure the coast was clear, he walked out of the room, shut the door as quietly as he could, then made a run for his bedroom. But of course, the world hated Nathan didn't it?

"Hey Prescott!"

Nathan froze, then started to walk again, not turning around, hoping whoever had called his name would just _fuck off._

"_Prescott!"_

Nope. There was no point in even trying. He slowly turned around to face the person who was probably going to jump to conclusions, as he thought of before. Thankfully though, it was only Hayden. He wasn't really friends with him, he only knew that he was always getting high all the time. He walked towards him and threw him the meanest glare that he could do.

"What. The _fuck._ Do you want?"

"Just wondering bro, what the hell were you doing in uhhh…what's his name…..oh yeah…._Warren Graham's room_?"

Nathan tried not to show any emotion on his face, and replied with (hopefully) the most reassuring scoff he could pull.

"What do you fucking think? Giving him a piece of my mind, that's what."

Hayden gave him an unimpressed look, raising one of his eyebrows.

"At this time_?"_

_Shit._ Of course. It was way too early, well, for the other Blackwell students, for Nathan to be 'giving Warren a piece of his mind'.

"Uh..well..I..uhh..I thought I'd uhh…..get it in his skull, you know? 'Cause he doesn't l-listen."

Nathan mentally face-palmed himself. What kind of _bitch-ass _explanation was that supposed to be? He wasn't as good as acting as he thought he was. He didn't know _shit._ Not like Rachel did. Fucking hell. Hayden still didn't look persuaded but gave up.

"Uhh..sure. Whatever you say, boss."

Nathan let out a grunt of frustration as Hayden turned around and walked away. There was no doubt that Hayden was going to tell absolutely _everyone _about his little encounter with Nathan Prescott. He _physically _face-palmed himself this time then took the walk of shame back to his room. The day had started pretty fucked up already.

**Warren's POV**

Warren woke up with a great yawn. His body became warm from the night before. He found it quite pleasant at the fact that somebody actually trusted him. _And Nathan-freaking-Prescott? _He had _had _to be dreaming. He was about to stretch his whole body across the bed when he remembered that Nathan was there.

"Nathan. Time to get up." he said with a grin.

When he was responded without an answer, he assumed that Nathan was still asleep. Wait, hold on. He had heard his voice less than 5 minutes ago, didn't he? Or was he still dreaming? Oh well, he would just have to shake Nathan up then. He forced open his eyes, since they had been closed all this time, and turned his body around to find…_nothing? _Wait, _what?! _The suggestion that he was still dreaming flew back into his mind. Just to be sure, he gave himself a hard pinch in the arm. _Ow. Yep. _He definitely was _not _dreaming. So where the hell was Nathan? Had he already left? Without saying _goodbye?_ The grin that was once there left his face. He thought that maybe Nathan would stay…_with him._ But of course, he had to go ahead and leave. _Just like that._ What was Nathan's problem? Why the _fuck_ did he-

Ok, he needed to calm _the fuck _ couldn't get angry at Nathan. Yes, he left. _Big fucking deal._ Nathan's departure wasn't important. Warren had helped him, he had stayed the night, he left in the morning. _Simple. _But obviously, Warren's heart couldn't take it. He couldn't really blame himself either, though; he had Max, yeah, but it was obvious that the way she acted around him showed that she did not like him the way he liked her. And to be honest, she was always with that blue-haired girl anyway. What was her name…._Chloe. _That was it. Chloe and Max deserved to spend their quality time together. But him…well. He was just going to have to stay alone for the time being.

Warren realised how boring his love life actually was. He had no idea why he had thought of bringing Nathan into it. Or maybe he did have an idea. Only a fool wouldn't know that Nathan was good-looking. _'He's pretty damn fine.' _He thought to himself. His baby-blue eyes. His slicked back, neat and sometimes messy but cute hair. His smile – which he barely did – was one of the best parts of Nathan. He just looked so fucking _sexy…_HOLD UP. _Sexy? _Warren Daniel Graham, what the _fuck _has gotten into you? Warren hauled his back off of the bed and sat up. He was about to get out when he realised that the bed felt a bit…._sticky._ He raised his ass, using his hands to keep him balanced, and looked down. _Oh. _Turns out he had got a little bit.,,.well…._excited _while thinking about Nathan. There was a huge bulge that was prodding against his shorts. That was _not _good. He liked Max! Not _Nathan! _ And he was here getting _hard and wet _over him! What was _up _with him today?! He got out of the bed and proceeded to clean up his mess. The day had started pretty fucked up already.

_10 minutes later_

Warren had just finished cleaning the bed, and himself, up. He decided he would go and take a shower so that he could, you know, _relieve the stress. _But not in _that_ way. Warren didn't wanna do _that_ in the school's public showers. He attempted to conjure up the most disgusting image he could think of in his mind that would hopefully calm him down. Maybe…Victoria Chase. _Naked._ Warren shuddered at the thought and immediately, he wasn't so worked up anymore. He laughed quietly at the fact that he was able to calm down just by thinking of Victoria naked. His hate…..well, hate is a strong word. More like, his _disinterest _in her was that much. He grabbed the stuff he needed, pulled open the door to his room and started to walk towards the bathrooms. And as soon as he reached the door that lead inside it, he pushed it open. He walked inside to see Nathan standing there, brushing his teeth. Warren froze. Should he talk about what happened the night before or should he just leave it? He wasn't really sure but walked in anyway, hoping he didn't look like a weirdo who was standing in the bathroom's doorway. Stealing a quick glance at Nathan, he walked up to the sink next to his and began to brush his teeth after getting his toothbrush and toothpaste out of his shower caddy. _'This is stupid.' _He thought. _'Let me talk to him.' _ Once the toothpaste was out of his mouth, he spoke up.

"Hey Nathan, how are you?"

Nathan spat out his toothpaste and wiped his mouth with the sleeve of his t-shirt.

"Get off my crack, whore." he snapped.

Warren was surprised. _Really fucking surprised._ Why was Nathan treating like this, after all he had done for him yesterday? He couldn't help but snap back,

"Well it's not _my _fault I actually _care_ for the rich kid who cries like a fucking baby."

Warren regretted the words as soon as they had left his mouth. He didn't mean that. Usually his mouth had a mind of its own when he was annoyed or angry. He knew Nathan was sensitive. He gave a mental note to himself to actually think before he spoke.

Nathan walked very quickly over to Warren and pushed him back, making him fall on the floor.

"Don't fucking _t_-_talk _to me l-like that! I own you and _everybody _else h-here!"

Warren knew when Nathan started to stutter he was either scared or upset. It was obvious what he was feeling now. Warren had no choice but to apologise.

"Nathan, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"Shut the f-fuck up!"

Nathan was looming over Warren's still-on-the-floor body now. His hot tears dripped onto Warren's shirt and some of them onto his face.

"Please, Nathan, I'm-"

"I don't wanna _fucking _hear it!"

Nathan retreated and stomped over to where he was brushing his teeth. He grabbed his things in fury, went over to the bathroom door and flung it open, stamping through it and slamming it shut.

_Oh fuck. _Warren had definitely fucked up now. He slowly stood himself up from the floor and looked down at his tear-stained shirt. _'Why the __**fuck **__do I always mess shit up with my big-ass mouth?!' _He sighed in annoyance and went to grab his stuff off of the bathroom table when he realised…_that it wasn't there. 'Shit.' _Nathan must have taken it or something. Oh well, at least his teeth were clean. He jumped into the nearest shower, quickly had one, and then….._Oh fuck. 'I'm really stupid, aren't I?' _You see, Nathan had been on Warren's mind for the whole morning. And when somebody is on his mind, he can't think straight. So, this results him in doing utterly _dumb _things. _Like not bringing his clothes __or__ his towel with him. _

Warren turned off the shower then took a quick peek behind the curtains, drawing them enough that he could see behind them. Thankfully, there was no one there yet. He was about to make a run for it when the door swung open. _For fuck's sake. _It was Trevor. Well, he didn't have a choice but to ask for a towel.

"Hey uhh, Trevor?" he called out from behind the curtain.

"What….where _are _you?" Trevor said.

"I'm uh…in the showers."

"Okayyyy, Who are you?

"Warren. Warren Graham."

He then heard a small laugh coming from Trevor.

"Oh. Blackwell's nerd."

"That's me."

"Well, what do you need?"

"I have a little problem."

"Lemme guess. No clothes, no towel?"

What. The. Actual. _Fuck. _How the _hell _did he know?

"As a matter of fact, yes. But how did you know?"

"Well it just so happens that I saw Nathan Prescott running down the dormitories all teary-eyed with some nerdy clothes and a towel with maths equations on it in hand. And we all know that he does _not _own those."

Wait, what? But Warren didn't bring his…oh. Oh right. Of course he brought his stuff. Did he mention that when someone was on his mind he starts to forget things? No? Well, that just happened. Warren _had _taken his clothes and he _had _taken his towel. He must have just forgotten he took it. He was so stupid. He just wanted to punch himself in the–

"Uhhh…dude? You good, bro?"

Warren didn't realise he had zoned out.

"Uh yeah, I'm fine. Just….thinking."

"Okay. So do you want me to get you a towel?"

Warren was relieved he didn't have to ask.

"Yes please! I mean..yeah sure, it's cool."

Ok, Warren's attempt or trying to be cool absolutely _failed. _Maybe he hadn't spent enough time with Nathan – aka The Rich Kid(and even The Cool Kid at times – after all.

"Aight."

Then he heard the bathroom door shutting. Thank _God _he hadn't embarrassed himself any further. After a few minutes had passed, the door was opened. Warren assumed it was Trevor so he called out jokingly,

"The towel isn't gonna pass itself!"

"_What?"_

Oh shit. That wasn't Trevor. _It was fucking Zachary. _

"Oh Zachary, that's just uh….me talking to my self."

He was so fucking stupid. What kind of response was that? He held his breath in anticipation as he waited for Zachary's reply.

"_Weirdo. _I'm outta here."

And the door was shut. _'Yes!' _Warren thought to himself. At least he couldn't be bothered anymore. He really was an idiot though. He had to be _way _more careful if he didn't want his head shoved down the fucking toilet. Seconds after Warren silently scolded himself, he heard the door open once again. Not wanting to repeat his mistake, he stayed quiet, hoping Trevor was the one who had entered.

"Hey man, I got you a towel!"

Warren let out his breath and sighed in relief. Thank _god _not all Vortex Club members were stupid jerks. He took a quick peek after slightly drawing the curtain and grinned when he saw Trevor carrying a blue towel with aliens all over them in his hand.

"Where the hell did you get that towel from?" he chuckled, putting his hand out to retrieve it.

Trevor also grinned and walked over to Warren's stall, placing the towel over his outstretched arm. Warren then closed the curtain and began to wrap it around him.

"Fuck's if I know. I found it in a bush outside."

Warren squealed in horror as he immediately dropped the (actually pretty dirty) towel onto the floor. After hearing this, Trevor let out a loud laugh that echoed throughout the room.

"Holy _shit _man, I gotcha good!" he said, in between laughs.

Warren pulled away a small section of the curtain and stared at Trevor with terrified but confused eyes.

"W-what do you mean? That's disgusting!"

Warren couldn't believe that he had been given a dirty, smelly towel that he had randomly found in a bush, I couldn't find himself understanding why the _hell _Trevor was laughing. It all just didn't make any sen-

"_Warren! _I was kidding!"

Wait what? He was….kidding?

"Man, I just asked Dana if she had a spare towel."

Warren was utterly confused. Why the hell would _Dana _have…

Trevor's voice took him away from his thoughts.

"I know what you're thinking. I just mentioned that a nerd needed it and she gave me this one, saying that she was going to give it as a present for her little cousin, but found out that he was going to be away."

So _that's _why it was so short. Oh well. Better this than nothing, right?

"Wow, uhh.." he muttered, putting the curtain back in its original position and picking the towel off the wet floor. It wasn't even dirty, or smelly. "Thanks."

"No problem, dude. But I have a small question."

"What is it?" Warren replied, wrapping the towel around himself – from the waist down – as much as possible and then stepping out of the shower.

"What did you do?"

He glanced at Trevor with a puzzled look.

"What do you mean?" he replied,

"What did you do to make Nathan so angry with you?"

Warren pulled his gaze away from Trevor and avoided making any eye contact with him. He started to fumble around with the hangnail he had on this thumb and mumbled,

"Oh, I uhhh…just said some….. stuff to him. Nothing really important." He let out an awkward chuckle. "You know how he can get sometimes."

Trevor grinned.

"Yeah, I understand."

'_Phew!' _Warren thought.

"Anyway," Trevor continued. "I have some stuff to do."

"Gotcha. Bye!"

And with that, Trevor left and Warren was left alone in the bathroom. He was so grateful that nobody had come in the bathroom yet – well, nobody dangerous anyway. He thanked the lords for not letting him suffer in embarrassment ; at least the world wasn't out to get him.

Oh wait, _hold on_. There was absolutely _no _time in his life where the world _wasn't_ out to get him. And that was when the bathroom door was pushed open and many boys started to flood the room. _Shit._

"Oh look guys," he heard from the crowd. "It's Warren _Gayram!_"

"Warren! Do you think Max Cockfield will ever love you? Because she probably won't, knowing how _gay _you are!"

"I bet the only action he gets is from those stupid aliens on that towel of his!"

"This guy has no doubt failed in making love potions in Chemistry!"

Warren's face grew immensely red as he pushed past the boys that were in his way of the door. He ran through it, and continued running until he reached his room. He had a feeling he had seen Nathan in the corner of his eye, but he wasn't too sure and there was not enough time for him to check. He pulled his door open to find out….._that it was fucking locked. 'Are you __**kidding **__me!' _ he screamed in his head. Where the hell was he going to go now? He couldn't leave the dorms looking like this! And he had _no _idea where Trevor went, but he didn't want to be annoying anyway. He was so fu-

"You gotta a proooobleeeem_?_"

He knew that voice.

"Nathan?" he questioned as he spun around to meet Nathan's blue eyes. Once he stared into them, he realised that he was definitely high. They were glazed and slightly red. And anyways, why would Nathan come back to him. It was obvious that he had upset him quite a lot. So obviously what happened was, Nathan took the weed because he was upset. Warren suddenly felt really bad.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

Nathan replied with a loud, "I don't know, actually!"

Warren was _so _confused. Yeah, the guy was high, and probably drunk as well, telling by the slur he had on his voice, but surely he had a reason to come here. Well, he could use him in this state as an advantage, though..

"Hey Nathan."

"Yeahhhh?"

"Could you do something for me?"

"Ok!" Nathan replied, sounding like a 5-year-old boy.

"Can I come into your room and get some clothes, please?"

"Sure!"

Wow. He should get Nathan drunk and high more often.

"Thank you." He breathed, feeling relieved that it wasn't hard at all.

Nathan started to walk towards his door, so Warren followed. Before he could grab his keys though, he shouted,

"Nice towel!"

Ok, maybe Nathan was a bit _too _loud. Nathan stood at his door for a few moments, and then knocked on it. Nobody answered the- wait_, what! _He _knocked _on his own door. He must really be fucked up. However, he knew that he couldn't really say anything that could trigger him: he did _not _want an angry Nathan on his case. He kept quiet until Nathan decided to speak up.

"Warrennnn. Nobody's answering the doorrrrr!"

"Nathan." he responded, conjuring up his sentence in his mind carefully.

"Yes Warren?"

"This is _your _room."

"_Really?_"

"Yep. You need _keys._"

"Oh ok. But I don't know where they are."

Warren let out a deep sigh as he walked over to stand next to Nathan. He reached inside Nathan's front right pocket. Nothing. Front left – nothing.

"What are you doing, Warren?" Nathan said, spinning around to face him.

"Looking for your keys."

"Oh ok." he mumbled, turning back around, facing his door.

Warren blushed slightly as he realised where he was going to have to check next. He hesitantly lifted his hand to place it into Nathan's right back pocket.

"Hey! We're not even inside yet!" he heard Nathan mumble, closing his eyes.

He couldn't help but chuckle at his little joke. He shook his head, smiling, as he removed his hand and placed it into the other back pocket.

"Bingo!" Warren exclaimed, retrieving the keys and placing them inside the lock, twisting it.

"Yes, _finally_." Nathan said, strolling into his room and set himself on the bed.

Funny. Nathan seemed _way _more sober than he initially was. He walked in and–

"What the _fuck _man. Get out, _Gayram_."

_What? _The effects of the drugs and alcohol couldn't have worn off already, could it? Closing the door behind him then locking it, he walked across Nathan's room. He had to be sure.

"Nathan, what's chiaroscuro?" he said, thinking that if he was sober, knowing he did Mr Jefferson's photography class, he would be able to answer that question pretty easily – of course, with a few insults there as well (he had done a bit of his own research in photography a few months ago, so he had a vague idea of what it was).

Nathan scoffed and then rolled his eyes, saying,

"Who do you think I am, you dumb fuck. It's the effect of contrasted light and shadow. Not that _you _would know, anyways."

_Wow. _So either Nathan was faking his high this whole time or he comes down from it pretty quickly. He guessed it was the latter. Wait but, the alcohol. Surely he should still be drunk according to the–

"So are you gonna keep staring at me or get the fuck out my room?"

Warren sighed. There was no time to be thinking about whether Nathan should still be drunk or not. It was probably just his meds since he was so doped up on them. He kinda felt sorry for the guy. Still, no time. He had his first class soon, and he did _not _want to miss Science with Miss Grant, especially because they were going to be doing another practical today. The thought of the chemicals and the dangers of them just enhanced his love for th–

"What the fuck, man! Get out!" Nathan shouted, getting up from the bed with his fists tightly clenched and knuckles turning white.

Warren really needed to stop doing that.

"Alright, alright. I heard ya, I'm going." Warren said, turning around to walk to the door.

"Thank _fuck_." he heard behind him.

He opened the door and began to walk in the direction of his room. He heard Nathan's door shut and once he had fished out his keys from his back pocket and put it in the keyhole, he then heard a loud sigh emitting from Nathan's room. He _really _couldn't understand that boy.

**Nathan's POV**

After letting out his sigh of relief, he locked his door and sat upon his bed once again. He couldn't believe that he had gotten high, and then went to fricking _Warren_. _"I'm so fucking stupid."_ he thought to himself, wishing he hadn't even touched the joint in the first place. He was lucky coming down from his high was quick and easy, even though the effects affected him quite a lot. But Warren had just really hurt his feelings. He was quite surprised, to be honest. He didn't think _Warren Graham _really had the balls to insult _Nathan fucking Prescott_; however, another thing that had really surprised him was how much he was hurt n=by Warren's words. If it was someone else, he would have just blown it off and reply with his rudest comeback. It was obvious though, that this time, it wasn't the case. It was a little ironic in a way as well, seeing how Warren was the one who comforted him when he was crying, and then he was insulting him _because_ he was crying. It didn't make sense, really. But one thing that did make sense, one thing that Nathan had only just realised, is that he actually enjoyed the boy's company. He had really had a lot of fun that night(or shall I say morning) when he watched that movie with him – apart from the crying part, though. Warren was really funny, quite laid back and also pretty carefree. Not like him, who worried about everything but thankfully was pretty good at hiding it, most of the time. And he always seemed to go low on his acting when it was about Warren, which was really strange.

He grabbed his phone from his dresser – **7.45am**. It had been an hour and 15 minutes ever since he woke up. His next class was in ten minutes. He grabbed his bag and placed it onto his bed, wanting to catch up on the topic they were currently doing in Photography – ambient light: the light that is occurring in a scene without adding any flash or light modifiers. While studying, he couldn't help but think about Warren. His soft, brown locks and eye-catching smile that you could see from a mile away. He didn't know what was going on with him, but what he _did _know, was that this boy was always going to be on his mind. So he had to do something about that. Maybe spend more time with him? Then leave him forever? Might be the solution. Might not. Well, there's only one way to find out, right? Putting his equipment back into his bag, he stood up form his bed. After stealing a quick glance at his phone, he saw that he had 5 minutes until class started. '_Fuck it.' _It had been decided. After class, he had free period. And he really hoped Warren did too. Because he was planning, next period, to go up to that nerds door, knock on it, and enter. And he was going to do something fun with him. Try and be with him all the time. He didn't know what he was hoping to do, but he planned to make Warren like him, and then break his heart – or something along those lines. Well, not in _that _way. He was _not _a fag. _Definitely _not. _Nada. Not. A. fag. _He walked over to his door, unlocked it, opened it, and then walked straight through. Locking his door, he walked down the boy's dormitories. Oh _look, _it's Warren. _What a coincidence, right? _He walked right past him, as he was a much faster walker, and while they crossed paths, he took a glance at the boy and then winked. He smirked at how red Warren's face got and how his pace had slowed down. He pushed through the dorms' doors that lead out to campus and didn't look back. '_Today,' _he thought to himself, '_is gonna be so much fun.'_


	6. Our Relationship

_Hey guys…..I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRYYYYYYY! I haven't updated for sooooo long and I wanted to apologise for that. It was mainly because my laptop was broken for MONTHS and it's only gotten fixed now. I couldn't use any other device since all my chapters were on here. I had already started the chapter as well. I'm truly sorry, and now, since it's working again, I can get this fic back up and running! Sorry for any inconvenience this may have caused. Hopefully it was worth the wait, as this chapter is pretty long. And guys, we've finally got some proper Grahamscott in this chapter!_

* * *

**Warren's POV**

'_What. The. Actual. __**Fuck**__.' _Warren inwardly Prescott just _winked _at him! Fucking. _Winked! _At him! What the hell?! Warren couldn't help the blush that had decided to creep up upon his face. He reduced the pace of his walk as Nathan smirked and left the corridors. _'What_ _on earth just happened?'_ Warren questioned in his mind. Trying to take any confusing thoughts out of his head, he let out a long sigh and continued walking towards the exit. Hopefully science could calm him down.

_time skip_

"The human brain is over three times as big as the brain of other mammals that are of similar body size." Miss Grant said, pointing to a diagram that she had drawn on the whiteboard.

Warren loved science _so much. _One of the main reasons he was known for being 'Blackwell's nerd' was because of his love for science. He just couldn't help it though. He found atoms and protons absolutely fascinating and the fact that the adult human skeleton has 206 bones blew his mind. And thankfully, science was one of the subjects he did that he could learn pretty easily. He didn't care that people like Nathan would pester him about it. It was kinda funny though when Nathan did stuff like that, though, the way he would laugh and flash that eye-catching grin that would send you into a whole new world of fantasies. He was so–

"Warren! Can you hear me or are you going deaf?"

Oops. He made another mental note to stop. Doing. That. He nervously rubbed the back of his neck and made eye contact with the head of science.

"Yes Miss Grant?"

The kind yet stern teacher had a slightly annoyed look on her face. Warren _really _hoped he wasn't going to get in trouble.

"I asked you a question. Care to share the answer?"

_Shit. _Obviously, Warren had absolutely _no idea _what the answer was. He didn't even know what the question was! All because of his stupid daydreaming habit. He seriously needed to stop that before he ended up getting in some serious trouble, like getting suspended, or even worse, _expelled _from the school. He _was _only here on scholarship after all.

He decided just to play it cool and kindly ask what the question was. He would need an excuse, though.

"Um…sorry Miss Grant, I uhhh…didn't hear you. What was the question again?"

"You didn't hear me after I called your name, very loudly, _three times?_"

Wait, what? _Three _times? He had only heard once…. But still. Warren just got so sucked into his daydreams, it was as if the real world didn't exist at all.

"Yeah, I uhh…must have some hearing problem. Sorry."

Miss Grant made a noise using her tongue and teeth and then slowly shook her head.

"Make sure it doesn't happen again, Warren. You're a very good student, so I trust you."

Warren heard several snickers coming from the back of the classroom, and he recognized their laughter as some of the boys in his class that he knew.

Attempting to shut the others out, he sat up a bit more straight in his chair and nodded affirmatively.

"Yes miss."

A small smile crept on his teacher's face.

"Thank you." she said. "Now, can you tell me approximately how many nerve cells your brain has?"

Warren knew the answer straight away. They had covered this topic multiple times.

"Around 100 billion."

"Well done." She said, turning around to write his answer on the whiteboard.

"Now can anybody else tell me what percentage of fat the human brain comprises?"

"_20."_ Warren thought.

The Science lesson was the same as usual. The usual questions. The usual answers. The usual bickering. The usual laughing (mostly at him though). The usual pushing and shoving from behind him. Warren had gotten used to it by now. He would be lying if he said that the bullying fazed through him, but he tried his best not to acknowledge it.

Miss Grant was explaining how the brain reacts to things when he heard his phone vibrate. _Bzzzt! _Now, Warren knew that they weren't allowed to use their phones in class unless it was an emergency, but he just couldn't help it, and Miss Grant wasn't even looking anyway! Hoping she wasn't going to turn around any time soon and his eyes glued to her back ready to retreat his hand if she looked, Warren slowly reached into his back pocket and pulled out his phone. Checking the notifications, he saw a message from…_Unknown Number_? Tapping on the message, his eyes widened as he read it.

_Unknown Number: _nerd. See u ltr. Frm ur favrte persn

_What the fuck?! _Who was this, and who the _hell _was his 'favourite person'? His favourite person was obviously Max but she definitely did _not _text like this. Oh wait, hold on…fuck! Of course. _It was Nathan._ Who else could it have possibly been? And what did he mean by see you later? What the–

"_Warren! _What have I said about phones in class?!"

Oh _for fucks sake._ Several people around the classroom were trying their best to contain their laughter but obviously failing. Just _why, _Nathan! Ugh. Quickly tucking his phone back into his pocket, he sheepishly lifted up his head and looked straight at the whiteboard, this time avoiding eye contact with his teacher and staying silent.

"This behaviour will _not _be tolerated. See me after class, and hand over your phone."

The people in the classroom erupted into laughter as Warren slowly retrieved his phone and placed it in Miss Grant's hand. She raised an eyebrow as she took a quick glance at the phone, the message had not been closed after all, but didn't say anything and walked over to her desk, placing it next to the computer.

There was only 5 minutes of the lesson left, and Warren was _pissed. _He had just gotten in trouble with his science teacher all because of Mr I'm-so-rich-you-can't-touch-me. He wasn't his usual self after that, sitting slumped in his chair, resting his chin on his hand with his elbow on his desk, and waiting for the lesson to be over and done with.

And thankfully, the moment had arrived. The loud and annoying bell signaled the end of the lesson and all the students apart from Warren began to depart from the classroom. Slowly getting up from his chair, he placed his books in his bag, but then felt a gentle hand on his shoulder. Turning around, he found out it was Brooke with an apologetic look on her face.

'Good luck.' she mouthed, retracting her hand from Warren's body and making her way to the exit of the classroom, looking back once to send a small smile to Warren. Giving her a strained smile, he pushed his chair under the desk and began his walk of shame towards the front of the classroom, hearing the door bang closed and standing in front of the person who would hopefully not give him detention and let him off with a little warning. However, what she said next certainly surprised him.

"Warren, are you okay?"

Wait, why was she asking if he was okay? Surely he was supposed to be given a stern warning or something like that, worse case scenario, detention. Seeing the confused look on Warren's face, Miss Grant continued to speak.

"It's just you seemed a little off in today's lesson. With you not paying attention and using your phone. You usually never do things like this. Is there anything you want to tell me?"

Ohhh. Yeah, okay that made sense. It was true, he never did any of those things in class before. And suddenly, it clicked in his head the reason why. _Nathan. _Unsurprisingly, everything that had happened that lesson was Nathan's fault. He had first got in his head and then he decided to message him at the _wrong _moment. _Wonderful. _Let's just hope that he doesn't walk through the door right now and drag him out of the classroom, shall we?

"Oh _that. _No Miss, I'm absolutely fine. I guess the wrong things just happened at the wrong moments."

_And exactly to the word was what happened, isn't that right Nathan?_

Miss Grant sighed and placed a hand on her hip. She clearly wasn't convinced but decided to let him off.

"Alright, Warren, but if there's anything going on, you tell me straight away, okay?"

"Yes Miss."

"Good."

Warren let out a small sigh of relief that his teacher hadn't questioned him further and turned around to leave when he heard her voice once again.

"Warren, wait!"

Warren froze. Surely there were no more questions to be asked, right? _Right?_ He slowly turned back around and was face to face with Miss Grant. '_Please don't ask any questions please don't ask any questions please don't–'_

"You forgot your phone."

Phewwww. He waited silently for Miss Grant as she walked over to her desk, got his phone and walked back to him, holding it out for him to take it back, which he did. He was just about to turn around, thankful that no queries had been asked until the person who stood in front of him spoke once again.

"Also, Warren, quick question. I know this isn't any of my business, but who was the person who sent you that message? A girlfriend of yours maybe?"

Warren's face grew immensely red as he imagined Nathan as his girlfriend, or more fittingly, _his boyfriend. _Even though the stereotypical stuck up rich boy and nerd didn't really go together, in its own way, it kinda did. He would never admit it to anybody, but he did find Nathan quite handsome after spending more time with him for the past day. Not that he wanted to date him or anything. That would be _so _fucked up. _Sooooooo fucked up_. Like, that was so weird. Who would date Nathan? Definitely not him. It's not like he'd ever thought about it or anything. Never even crossed his mind. Never. Nada. Not even–

"Warren?"

Okay, him and making mental notes were completely _out of the question._ He really needed to stop doing that though, or else it was going to lead him into some serious trouble. Wait, hold on, didn't he think that before? He made a mental note to get better at remembering things and making mental notes. Because it would end up leading him into some serious….wait. _He was doing it again wasn't he? _However, before he could tell himself off in his mind, the laugh of Miss Grant brought him back to reality.

"It's alright, Warren. You don't need to say anything. I won't tell anybody." She chuckled. "Off you go, now."

Warren's face grew even redder as he tried to persuade his teacher that it wasn't his _significant other _who had texted him.

"N-no miss, it's n-not–"

"It's _fiinnneeee!" _she reassured with a small laugh. "I won't tell anybody! Have fun!"

With his face still immensely red, and not bothering to tell her what was _really _going on, he turned around and walked back to the door, exiting the classroom to enter the busy corridors filled with bustling students. _'That was so awkward.'_ Warren muttered in his brain, face still being a dark shade of scarlet. Looking around, he spotted Max hanging out by the lockers with Stella and Alyssa. Wanting to say hello, he walked over to the trio, marking his entrance:

"Hey girls! Dr Graham is here and ready to cure! Wait hold on that doesn't rhyme…" The girls turned around to face him and giggled once they realised who it was.

"Hey Warren!" Max chuckled. "How are you?" He replied with a large grin on his face. "I'm doing great, as you can tell. And are you three alright too?"

The females responded with a firm nod of their heads.

"Great!"

He was just about to say goodbye and leave, since he was in a hurry to do a science project, when what Max said next caught his attention.

"What were you doing last night?"

Uh oh. Why was Max asking him this? She didn't know what had happened did she? She better not. And if she didn't (hopefully), he couldn't _possibly _tell her that he was with Nathan!

"Uhhh….w-why do you ask?" he replied nervously.

"It's just that you weren't replying my texts or answering any of my calls. And we scheduled that specific time to talk, didn't you remember?"

Oh yeah. He didn't have his phone on him when he had gone to investigate the commotion that was going on outside the building. But there was no way he could say that to her. _Dammit Nathan! _

"Oh, I-I uhh.. fell asleep." he lied, attempting to avoid eye contact with Max as Stella and Alyssa stood awkwardly in the background but her firm gaze followed his every move.

"S-sorry."

He really needed to get out of there before he did one of his famous grand fuck ups.

"I–"

"Oh shit, won't you look at the time!" Warren quickly exclaimed with false surprise, stealing a glance at his non-existent watch.

"Warren! What are you–"

"Gottagobye!" Warren shouted, running out of the main school corridors and out on to campus.

He continued running in the direction of the boy's dorms and didn't stop until he was inside.

"Shit…" he muttered to himself.

He knew that it was really bad of him to ditch Max like that, and Stella and Alyssa were probably really confused and annoyed right now, but there was absolutely _no way,_ let him repeat, _**no way **_he was going to tell her about the events that went down that night. Telling her was basically suicide for him, It would totally bite him in the ass later though, and he wasn't ready for it. _Not at all._

Hoping Max hadn't somehow followed him, he quick-walked down the corridor of the dorm…..but then stopped. Taking one look at his door, he realised something was off. _Why was his door open?_ He vividly remembered closing the door, getting his keys, locking the door, putting his keys back in his pocket, then going to 1st period (he was never going to tell anybody about what happened _after _that, though). So why the hell was his door open? Nobody had broke in there, had they? Silently praying that there wouldn't be some creepy guy with a gun at his door, he crept up to it, and slowly and carefully, pushed it open, ready for the worst.

Oh. _Nothing. _His room was absolutely empty. Maybe he did forget to lock the door after all. He did have annoying memory problems, so that was probably the cause of his stupidness. Feeling extremely relieved, he walked in and closed the door, turning around to–

"SURPRISE MOTHERFUCKER!"

"HOLY SHIT!" screamed Warren, whizzing around to see Nathan fucking Prescott stood right in front of him.

"What the fuck, man!" Warren complained, slowly turning back around to lock the door, but not once removing his gaze off Nathan. Nathan took a seat on Warren's bed, laughing to himself.

"Your face was fuckin' priceless!"

"What the fuck was that for?! Why are you even here?!" Warren shouted.

Nathan did one of his sly smiles, which Warren, he couldn't lie, found _greatly _attractive, and patted the space next to him on the bed.

"Well, I wanted to give you a little visit, ya' know? Fuck around a lil' bit."

Even though Nathan was pretty fucking attractive, as he usually did, Warren couldn't help but be annoyed. Nathan broke into his room! And now he was trying to chat him up as if he hadn't even done anything wrong! However, even though he was tempted to kick him out knowing Nathan's mental stability, it probably wasn't the best idea to scream at him. And he couldn't help but feel sorry for him. Did he really have nobody else to go to if he was bored? Surely he had Victoria right? Hayden, maybe? Softening his face, he walked over to his bed and sat beside Nathan, kicking off his shoes. With a sigh, he said,

"Alright then. What do you wanna do?"

**Nathan's POV**

"_Yessssss!"_ Nathan celebrated in his mind. Warren was his bitch now. Or maybe not. Warren might be a bit of a push-over but the way he shouted at him a few minutes ago slightly scared him. Wait, _what? _How could he even think that?! Nathan Prescott _scared _of Warren Gayram? _No fucking way._ But there was no time to be scolding himself for even thinking that, because he had an idea of what we wanted to do with Warren first. Something that might just make the room a little…._hot._

"I wanna play a game."

Warren raised an eyebrow at him and said,

"Uhhh, are you sure you don't wanna do anything else?

"Hundred percent. I actually think you'd like this."

"Ok. What game did you have in mind?"

With a smirk, Nathan released is winning card.

"Strip Truth or Dare."

His smirk increased when he saw the light blush that crept upon Warren's face.

"I-I don't think that's…" Warren stuttered.

"Come _onnnnn, _it'll be fun! I promise!" Nathan interrupted, grabbing Warren's arm and yanking him up from the bed, standing with him and pulling him to the middle of the room. Warren was quite reluctant but judging by the small grin he could see on his face, he knew that his excitement wasn't one-sided.

"Look, you can go first. Ask me."

This time Warren rolled his eyes, _"Got it from the best."_ Nathan thought, and said.

"Fiiiiiine. Truth or Dare?"

Nathan pretended to think about it for a moment, tapping his head with his index finger and looking up at Warren's ceiling.

"Well, I ain't a pussy like you, so I choose Dare."

"What?! I'm not a pussy!"

"Suuuuuuure. Now gimme a dare, _pussy._"

"Ugh, alright, but I'm _not _a pussy, okay?!"

"Okey dokey. Now dare me already!"

"I dare you…." Warren started. Suddenly, a scary grin appeared on his face, making Nathan silently freak out. What. The. Fuck. Somebody please tell him what Warren was thinking because right now, it did _not _look good.

"To go out into the corridors and scream out 'I LOVE WARREN!' as _loud _as you can."

Nope. No. Nah. There was no way in _hell _he was doing that shit.

"Tryna get in my pants, Graham?" he smirked, already taking off one of his socks.

"And you call _me _the pussy," Warren laughed.

"I'm not being a pussy. It's called being _smart_, a feature which you _obviously _don't have."

"Well, technically, your level of intelligence is actually a more accurate predictor of your potential success than your socioeconomic status."

Wow. Nathan had actually gotten so used to Warren's little nerdgasms now, for the first time, he didn't even cut him off! It was actually kinda cute, to be honest. He was rubbing off on him, and maybe, just maybe, turning him soft. Nathan didn't want to soft, because that made you stupid, he learnt that from his dad, but with Warren though…

"Uhhhh, Nate, are you okay? You actually didn't butt in for once. That's so unlike you. Are you an alien or something?" he heard Warren say with a chuckle.

"Oh go suck a _diiiiiick._"

Wait, hold up. Did Warren just call him Nate? Only Victoria ever called him that...

A small blush came up on his face, totally contradicting the statement he had just said. Thankfully though, Warren either didn't notice or didn't say anything about it. Quickly composing himself, he continued their game.

"Now, Truth or Dare?"

With a grin, Warren replied,

"To prove I'm not a shy little boy like you, I choose Dare."

"_Shy liitle boy! _Oh you did _not _just go there, you piece of shit. I'm giving you an extra hard one, I bet you'll never even do it."

"Okay then, hotshot. Hit me."

Nathan was about to say something that could potentially change his whole life, but he was ready. Warren would never even see it coming.

"I dare you to kiss me."

* * *

_Writer's note: Little message here from the writer, I was thinking of being mean and making this the end of the chapter, but then I think I've done enough to you guys to do such an asshole move. A Nathan move, more like. Lol, imagine Nathan being a writer! Ugh, what am I saying, back to the story!_

* * *

**Warren's POV**

WHOA. Ok, Warren definitely expected Nathan to say something extreme, but he definitely didn't expect _this! _He wasn't going to lie, he had always imagined what it would be like kissing Nathan, but he never knew he was actually going to do it.! His face grew immensely red, and he really wished the world would just drop him down into a hole, but that was obviously not happening. Wishing his words didn't come out all jumbled, he attempted to form a sentence.

"Well, I-I um….I d-don't think….w-well, m-maybe? I think, um, y-yeah….uh,"

Well, there goes his wish. Suddenly, before he could embarrass himself any further, he felt Nathan's warm hands sliding around his waist, pulling him closer.

"Kiss me," he whispered, his hot breath gliding onto Warren's cheek.

Warren was _really _turned on. If he had dreamt about Nathan kissing him before (yes, he has), then he obviously wanted to do it in real life. Closing his eyes, he slowly leaned forward, with Nathan following suit. Their lips brushed against each others, and Warren couldn't help but smile. Then, the kiss began. It was pretty soft and slow, it made Warren really wonder, has Nathan always been this passionate? Their lips moved delicately, like the brush of a butterfly's wings against the soft leaf of a tree. One of Nathan's hands slowly moved upwards to stroke Warren's hair, but he didn't mind. If anything, it made the kiss even more romantic. As the kisses progressed, their speed started to slightly increase, but it was nothing too crazy. _'Wow.'_ Warren thought to himself. _'I'm making out with Nathan Prescott.' _ Warren's hands found their way underneath Nathan's shirt, and onto his back, loving the contact: the warmth of Nathan's body just felt so good against his hands.

As their lips slowly broke away, Warren decided to rest his hands on Nathan's waist, while Nathan's hands returned to his.

"That was nice." Warren breathed.

Then Nathan did the smile. _The smile._ It was the sweetest smile Warren had ever seen him do. His teeth sparkled, his eyes glistened, his face bright. '_He's perfect.' _Warren thought.

"Let's do that again sometime." Nathan said.

"Maybe, if you're lucky." Warren said with a chuckle, slowly releasing himself from Nathan.

"Hey, where you going? We haven't even finished our game yet, you know."

"I know, but…" Warren started, placing a quick peck on Nathan's cheek and taking his phone out of his pocket to check the time. "I have class now, and I'm sure you do too."

"Ugh, fuck class. Can't we just skip or something?" Nathan grumbled, putting on his other sock and sliding on his expensive shoes.

"No can do, Nate." Warren replied, grabbing Nathan's hand and leading him to the door, grabbing his bag and putting on his own shoes in the process. "I'll come with you to get your stuff, and then I have to go, alright?"

Nathan slowly removed his hand from Warren's grasp and turned away from him, not letting him see his face.

"Ok." he mumbled.

"And Nate, _stop _pouting."

"I'm not pouting!"

"Come on!" Warren laughed. "Let's go."

Warren was just about to open the door when he felt Nathan's hand grab his wrist.

"What is it?"

Nathan turned to face him but avoided eye contact, shuffling his feet around on the floor.

"Can we not, you know, leave _together, _'cause people might think….."

Realising what he meant, Warren smiled at Nathan, and then pulled him into a large, warm hug.

"It's alright, Nate. You go first and I'll meet you outside your room, alright?"

Resting his head on Warren's shoulder, Nathan mumbled a quiet,

"Mhmm." And slowly let go of him.

He did a small wave at Warren, and then left the room. Warren counted from thirty, and once he reached zero, he went outside and locked his door, to find a grinning Nathan Prescott standing diagonally from him, bag in hand. (his dorm room was in fact diagonal from his).

They walked down the corridor, not standing too close to each other, and exited the boy's dorms. A few of the students gave them weird looks or raised their eyebrow as they walked across campus, but a simple glare from Nathan made them look the other way. Soon, they were inside the main building, and it was time for them to go separate ways.

"See you later?" Nathan asked.

"See you later." Warren smiled.

And with that, Warren walked in the opposite direction from Nathan, grinning to himself.

"I can't believe that just fucking happened." He breathed, and walked into Art room number 3.


End file.
